


A Bath Full of You

by pendulum_star



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, klance in the bath because I'm a sucker for soft moments, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendulum_star/pseuds/pendulum_star
Summary: Keith had never been a huge fan of baths.He hated the idea of getting all cozy in the bathtub, only for the warm water to eventually turn cold, and he certainly didn't like getting out of the tub as that very same cold water would make him shiver thanks to the cool air working it's magic against his skin.For Keith? All he really needed was a quick shower - just get in, do what you need to do, and quickly get out.But... maybe he could indulge himself every once in a while, especially when a certain someone was involved.(A short drabble I wrote way back at the end of last year that I never posted, but I figured some fluff would help with those still suffering post-season 7 - aka hi I'm still recovering).





	A Bath Full of You

Keith had never been a huge fan of baths.

He hated the idea of getting all cozy in the bathtub, only for the warm water to eventually turn cold, and he certainly didn't like getting out of the tub as that very same cold water would make him shiver thanks to the cool air working it's magic against his skin.

For Keith? All he really needed was a quick shower - just get in, do what you need to do, and quickly get out.

And yet here he was, trailing his pale fingertips through the bubbles that decorated the warm water he found himself in. The water around him had yet to turn cold, so for now, he found it rather relaxing to just stay here and forget the world outside. Keith wasn't even sure how he got here in the first place, his mind currently far away from reality as he dreamed the night away.

"Keith...!"

At least, that was until bubbles were suddenly thrown in his face.

All Keith could do was wipe his face from the bubbles, letting out a confused huff as he looked over at the other side of the bathtub, where his amethyst eyes were met with gorgeous deep cyan stars that crinkled at the sides as a gentle laugh left his lips.

Ah that's right - Lance had been the one to convince him to take a bath together.

"Welcome back, Mullet! I've been calling your name so much that I was starting to wonder if you were still in there!"

Despite the rather rude awakening with the bubble attack to his face, Keith couldn't stop himself from giving his partner a soft smile in return, scooping up a handful of bubbles and throwing them at Lance as a little bit of revenge. But he didn't mind in the slightest when all it did was make Lance laugh some more. His voice had always been a beautiful melody that Keith adored, and he would take any chance to hear his favourite song on repeat for the rest of his life.

"I'm still here," Keith finally responded with a soft chuckle, his heart melting at the sight of Lance's eyes when they met his once again, "I was just thinking, that's all."

And while Lance had asked what Keith had been daydreaming about, Keith was happy to just let one of his pale hands find Lance's own tanned fingertips, their digits intertwining just as their hearts had done for years.

Keith didn't need to give a proper answer; it was clear from the way his loving gaze met his boyfriend's gorgeous eyes that Lance was the only thing on his mind.

For now, Keith remained silent, constantly admiring his loved one before him, until he found himself with another face full of bubbles, which only made him laugh as the two started a full on bubble war, resulting in water going everywhere. Keith knew it was going to be a pain to clean up once he had finished his shared bath with Lance, but he didn’t mind in the slightest.

He was having fun.

Huh. Maybe baths weren't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Feel free to come scream or cry with me about anything Klance or Voltron related on Twitter: https://twitter.com/lunaa_meng/
> 
> I usually try to reply as soon as I can, but I'm always down for a chat! ^^


End file.
